Pixie Dust and Dark Magic
by iamgoku
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest The Adopted son of Rumplestiltskin fell in love with a Tinker Fairy from Pixie Hollow named Tinkerbell, but after the dark curse is cast, Adrian Gold finds himself in the small town of Storybrooke just before Emma swan arrives, and he finds himself drawn to a young girl who seems to appear in his dreams.
1. Pixie Dust and Dark Magic

**Hello dear readers and welcome to my first Once Upon a Time fanfiction crossover.**

**I got the idea for this story originally with my OC as the adopted son of Rumplestiltskin, and having Belle be accompanied by a young girl from her castle when she went and served Rumple, the girl and my OC would fall in love but after she and belle left and the curse struck, the girl is now the daughter of Regina in the curse, Now that story will probably happen in the future, but for now i decided to go with an alternate version involving the fairies from Disney's Tinkerbell series .**

**HUGE THANKS To Nerdherder51, while reading their story Disney's Tinker bell in Storybrooke, and for having their permission to use the Pixie Hollow fairies cursed names and backgrounds, which will be woven into this story HOWEVER there may be some fairies who i decide to alter and change to work better with the story, as well as the story going in a different direction. **

**And the story will flashback to the enchanted forest and the characters pasts, more will be revealed the longer you stick with the story, just like the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Tinkerbell and the Disney fairies series, they belong to ABC, Disney, and their other respective owners, i do however own my OC, and other OCs i create. **

* * *

><p><strong>( Rumpelstiltskin's Dungeon ) <strong>

Inside the dark and damp dungeon that was once the dwarf mines, stood a solitary figured behind a cell of spike's that imprisoned him from the outside world.

Rumplestiltskin, otherwise known as The Dark One was standing up against his cell 'bars' and grinning devilishly.

The Evil Queen, otherwise known as Regina, had paid him a visit after her first attempts at casting the dark curse were met with humiliating failure, and he had told her what needed to be done.

If she wanted the curse to work, she would have to sacrifice the heart of the thing she loved the most, not her pitiful attempts at using a horse's heart as some feeble substitute. He was now however focusing on a darkened spot of the mine shaft that seemed to be merely a shadow against the wall, but he knew what was truly there, even locked away in this cell he still had access to some of his great power, he had noticed the shadows arrival just as he and Regina had finished their conversation and she had left.

"Come on out dearie's, Her Majesty is gone" he said with a mocking flourish at the so called 'Queens' title, as she no longer truly ruled anything, he found it quite amusing.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth the shadow twisted and fell away to reveal what was concealed beneath, two cloaked figured, one wearing a red and maroon cloak while the other wore a forest green one, both had hoods hiding their features.

They approached the cell slowly, Rumplestiltskin didn't show any signs of worry or suspicion as he already knew who his two visitors were.

Lifting the cloaks off their heads the two figures were revealed, one was a boy who looked about the age of eighteen, and the other was a girl who looked about seventeen.

The girl had blonde hair tied up in a neat bun, her eyes shone a bright blue which contrasted the darkness surrounding her, and she looked around nervously as she turned to the slightly taller boy next to her.

His appearance was truly peculiar, his hair was down to his jaw in length and a dark brown, almost black in appearance. His skin was a golden tinted grey which seemed to mirror the man across from them; his eyes were large and reptilian in appearance, and his hands possessed darker almost claw like nails.

Rumplestiltskin smiled gleefully at the appearance of the two visitors, they unlike the queen were a welcomed interruption to his otherwise repetitive dull days locked in the cell, by that stupid little girl who had signed away her child without even reading there agreement, and then immediately going back on her word when she discovered the cost of her 'happy ending', the nerve of the wench.

And they called him despicable.

Turning his attention back to the two people in front of him he awaited their response.

"So it's true than, the curse will be coming soon?" the girl said, her voice full of anxiety and fear. Rumple noted luckily that she hadn't heard their conversation, lest she know he was the one who gave it to Regina, and that wasn't something he wanted her to know at this time.

"Why yes indeed dearie, the curse is still coming" he said evenly "And It will be within the next three days until it occurs" Rumplestiltskin replied as he shut his eyes between sentences, his power of foresight giving him the amount of time that Regina would wait until she decided to finally do what must be done.

The girl removed her cloak and the boy did so too with his own, and with a wave of his hand both were gone from sight, revealing the girl to be wearing a green dress which looked like it was made from leaves and she had matching green shoes with white pompoms on them, the most notable feature however where two wings jutting out from her back, fairy wings to be precise.

"I have to go and warn the others back at Pixie Hollow, we've got to be prepared so that when the time comes we don't have mass panic when the curse hits" she said as she turned to the boy who nodded before clicking his fingers and a hole seemed to open up in mid-air and she looked through it to see her homeland in sight, giving a small smile to the boy she flew through it, the portal closing behind her as she did.

"If only getting to this new land were as easy" the boy said, his voice holding a slight accent as he turned back to Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes, but I'm afraid the curse is the only way to reach a land without magic" Rumplestiltskin replied, a hint of regret was in his voice through only the boy could pick up on it, he knew the true reasons for the curse and he was prepared for the consequences.

The two figures locked eyes for a second before the younger one walked over and reached through the bars, pulling Rumplestiltskin into a hug. Which despite the bars being in between them was reciprocated by The Dark One, whose eyes softened slightly at the gesture, before the boy leaned back away from the bars, although regretfully.

"I'm worried father" he said softly.

"What if something goes wrong, twenty eight years is plenty of time for Regina to have her fun, what if her actions cause the plan to malfunction" he said as his eyes were narrowed in concern, Rumplestiltskin however raised a hand to silence him.

"I won't let Her Majesty control me, she will have her little sense of 'rulership' in this new land, but don't you worry son, I will be the one holding the power there, not her" he said with a grin on his face, before his expression turned more serious.

"Did you take the potion like I instructed?" he asked to which the boy nodded in response.

"I did, but I still don't understand why" the boy said curiously "Will it give me my memories after the curse has struck?" he asked unsure of the reason for his father's instructions.

"No, but it will give you a small taste of freedom from within your confines of time, you still will be cursed like the rest of us, with no memory of your true self, but you will be able to travel this new land and see all that you wish to see, but when the twenty eighth year approaches, you shall return and your arrival will be soon followed by the saviour, and then the final battle will begin!" he finished with a flourish as he bared his teeth slightly, lost in his thoughts.

The younger boy smiled at the prospect of being able to at least travel around instead of being confined in whatever one place the curse would trap them all in, he was thankful to his father for the chance to at least see the world.

'_Just like __**she**__ would have wanted'_ He thought sadly at the memory of the woman who they had both shared time with, one who was both dear to their dark hearts.

"You should be going now, spend your last few days of freedom with your little fairy" Rumplestiltskin said with a slight tinge of sadness in his voice as he knew this would be the last time he saw his son until almost twenty years would pass, but he knew that they would see each other again.

The boy nodded sadly before he turned and began to walk away from the cell.

"Van Helsing!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed as the boy turned around at the sound of his name, his eyes welling with tears slightly, but he held them back as he looked at his father.

"Be safe" was his father's words as he raised his right hand towards his son; Van Helsing mirrored his action with a small smile before he disappeared in a plume of red smoke.

"…..Be safe" Rumplestiltskin repeated to the spot where his son had been standing moments before, his tone pleading and low. He had lost his first son far too many years ago, and Van Helsing was his second chance at being a parent, the boy had loved him and stood by his side for centuries, and he couldn't help but fear for his safety, even though Van Helsing possessed almost all of Rumpelstiltskin's powers, that didn't stop him from worrying.

Because that's what parents do when it comes to their children.

**(Storybrooke: Twenty Seven Years and Eleven Month's Later) **

The town of Storybrooke was fully up and running by twelve o'clock, by mid-day everyone was awake and going about their day.

Granny's diner was full by now with the lunch rush, which would be all sorts of people from around town who would come to the establishment. One such individual would be Henry Mills, adopted son of the Mayor herself, Regina Mills.

He was currently enjoying his weekend off from school and was reading from the large hard cover story book he had received several months prior from his teacher Ms. Blanchard, it had opened his eyes to so many truths about the town and about his mother, any regular person would just cast off his notions as childlike imagination or mental problem, but he knew it was true, and he had a plan to prove it, however it would take until the end of the month before he could successfully pull it off.

Glancing down at his book again his eyes caught on to the illustration that was on the page opposite he was just reading.

In it there was an older boy several years older than Henry, and he was holding a girl around the same age in his arms, the girl however was a fairy, she was Tinkerbell of Pixie Hollow, and the boy was the son of Rumplestiltskin, Gabriel Van Helsing.

His eyes stared intently at the image; he had already begun to work out the identities of the people in Storybrooke.

Ms. Blanchard was Snow White.

Ruby from the diner was Red Riding Hood.

Doctor Hopper was Jiminy Cricket.

Mother Superior was the Blue Fairy.

And Henry's adoptive mother, Regina Mills was truly The Evil Queen.

But no matter who he was able to identify, he still hadn't been able to narrow down who Tinkerbell was in Storybrooke, or who Van Helsing was. Frowning slightly in confusion he decided to keep looking, unbeknownst to him the answer to one of his questions was just arriving in town.

A car pulled up alongside the street down the road from Granny's diner, the person who stepped out took a look around the street, a few people walking on the street opposite spared him a glance as he stretched out after driving for some time.

He was in his late teens, slightly over average in height. His skin was a tanned light brown in tone and his hair was a dark almost black shade of brown which was to his jaw in length and had slight waves to it, this was all wrapped up in an obviously expensive dark suit and a maroon colored silk shirt which was unbuttoned at the top.

The young man turned and leaned back into his car, looking to his passenger seat to find his dog looking back at him questionably, the fully grown bull terrier was predominantly black with some patches of white in its fur.

The dog grunted towards its owner as if asking him a question, the young man smiled as he reached over and patted the dog on the head.

"No Sam, you stay here, I'll be back soon" he said, his voice giving away a slight but noticeable Australian accent as he leaned back out and closed the door, ensuring that the window was down enough so that Sam could breathe properly.

Looking down the road to see the diner he saw while driving he started to walk in its direction, taking a deep breath of fresh air after having been driving for so long he opened his eyes and smiled slightly, although he knew his presence in Storybrooke wouldn't go unnoticed for long, he was feeling anxious about his unavoidable meeting that he knew would happen one way or another, but that's why he had come to Storybrooke.

It was time.

Walking up past the outside seats and tables he opened the door and stepped into the diner, the door chimed with the sound of a small bell as he stepped through it, the interior of the diner was full of people, only a few seats were left open.

As soon as the door chimed, a few people's heads turned to see who had entered, and when their eyes fell upon him they widened slightly. This started a chain reaction until all eyes were on him; every person in the diner seemed to be staring at him.

Giving them a small smile as he ignored the obviously awkward vibes in the atmosphere, he made his way to a booth which was occupied only by one, a small boy who was reading from a large brown book.

"Would it be okay if sat here? There doesn't seem to be any other spots available" he asked politely, the younger boy raised his head to look at him and at the sight of his face the child's eyes widened.

'_What is it with everyone here?'_ The young man thought as the boy blinked slightly as he turned his gaze back to the book and squinted as if studying something before turning back to the older boy.

"Sure!" the boy said enthusiastically, his face lit up with a smile, returning the smile he sat down opposite him, the diner having returned to its previous atmosphere of chatting and eating, however now the chatting seemed to focused on the stranger who was amongst them.

"I'm Henry, what's your name?" Henry said as he put his book back into a backpack seated next to him.

"Adrian" The older boy replied smoothly.

"Ooh Adrian, that's a cool name" came a voice from beside him, glancing up he saw a slightly older woman in a waitress uniform, she had brown long hair with red highlights, she was smiling down at him, her lips the same shade as her highlights.

"My names Ruby, can I get you anything?" she asked taking out a small notepad from her apron.

"Just some tea, thank you" Adrian replied casually as she flashed him another smile before walking back to the counter.

"Her grandmother and her run the diner, and they own the bed and breakfast as well" Henry said as he seemed to be studying Adrian, the older boy caught on to this but said nothing, he was probably just curious.

"Good to know, I may need a room" Adrian said as he looked to the window beside them, his eyebrows knitting in contemplation.

"Where did you come from?" Henry suddenly asked out of nowhere, Adrian turned to him with furrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just that we don't really get any visitors here….well ever!" the younger boy replied with curiosity filling his voice.

"Well I don't really have a permanent place to call home, I spend most of my time travelling the world" he said casually, Henry's face changed to slightly shocked.

"Wow so you've been to a bunch of other countries" he said excitedly.

"Yes I have" Adrian replied, smiling slightly at the boys enthusiasm, Ruby walked back over to the table and placed a cup of tea down on a small plate, she turned back to Adrian with a smile.

"You'll have to tell me about that sometimes, I've always wanted to travel around, unfortunately I'm currently stuck in Storybrooke" she said, her voice sounding exasperated at the end of her sentence, she walked back behind the counter to resume her shift as Adrian turned back to Henry.

"Why did you decide to come to Storybrooke?" Henry asked, slightly suspicious as to why he would come here, if his theory was right, than he knew why Adrian was here, even if the older boy himself had no clue.

Adrian put the cup down after taking a small sip, his eyes scrunching at the question; he exhaled a small breath before answering.

"Well there's two reasons, the first is kind of hard to explain, I just woke up one day and had this ….urge, a sudden desire that drew me here" he said as his eyes suddenly were staring off into the distance, before he blinked and turned back to Henry.

"And the second reason would be my father, he lives in Storybrooke" Adrian replied as Henry suddenly took on a look of confusion, he still hadn't figured out who Rumplestiltskin was here.

At that very moment, the sound of tapping could be heard. From outside of Granny's, it seemed to be getting closer, and it was apparent to the rest of the diner inhabitants as well as they all seemed to visibly tense at the sound, people hunched down and others hid behind menu's, some quickly excused themselves and headed out through the back entrance as fast as they could, one man was even curled up into a ball in the corner in the fetal position!

Adrian let out a small smirk.

Speak of the devil and he will appear.

The door suddenly opened with a ring of the bell, and the tapping slowed as the person stood in the entrance, not moving as the diner was overcome with silence, a pin drop could be heard as the person walked through the door.

It was Mr. Gold.

He was the town billionaire, as well as owning pretty much the entire town, which made him the most powerful person in Storybrooke minus the Mayor of course, although most people questioned that.

He was a ruthless and uncaring man; most people would shudder at the very mention of his name, his snake like dealings where notorious around Storybrooke, most people even questioned if he was truly human after having met the man.

And there he was, standing on the edge of the counter of the diner, dark glasses on his face which accompanied a small satisfied smirk at the reaction of the patrons.

Ruby walked over with a cup of coffee in a to-go cup and placed it on the counter in front of him shortly and giving him her biggest and most dramatized smile.

"You're usual Mr. Gold, I do hope you enjoy" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as he made no comment on her tone aside from giving her a small smirk of his own as he picked up the cup and prepared to leave, however something caught his eye which made him stop.

Or someone in this case, his hand released his grip on the foam cup as he placed it back down on the counter, the whole diner seemed to be on edge, his gaze rested upon the young man across from Henry, recognition filled his eyes behind the dark tint of his sunglasses, but he didn't show it physically except for a short pause as he surveyed the young man who was now giving him a smirk similar to his own.

"For low and behold there he stands, the prodigal son for he has returned" Mr. Gold said evenly, the diner was blanketed in confusion before Adrian stood up in his booth and stared back at Mr. Gold with a smirk.

"And I missed you too Dad" He said dryly.

There was not an eye in the diner which was not suddenly staring in shock at the two of them.

**( Pixie Hollow ) **

Three days had passed, and the curse would soon be upon them. Tinkerbell had warned all of the fairies about the upcoming curse and they were to seek refuge in the pixie dust tree when the curse struck, they knew it would do them no good but at least they would be together in the final moments before it ripped them away from their world.

Van Helsing was returning from the winter woods with Tinkerbell as they had been helping the winter fairies prepare, and now were back across the border into the warmth.

"It is coming" Van Helsing said suddenly as he looked into the distance, a large black cloud of smoke came billowing over the horizon, encompassing all in its path.

Stretching out both of his hands into the air towards the large onslaught of smoke his hands glowed purple, the curse slowed and growled in protest at the action.

"I can't hold it off forever, quickly we must go" He said as he wrapped his arms around Tinkerbell and they disappeared in a plume of red smoke, appearing in the pixie dust tree, many fairies backed away in shock before realizing it was the two of them.

Queen Clarion turned to the two of them with concern.

"The curse?" she asked to which Tinkerbell nodded sadly, walking over towards her Queen.

"I'm so sorry Queen Clarion, I just wish there was something I could have done to fix this" Tinkerbell said sadly as her eyes brimmed with tears, her whole world was about to be ripped from her and she felt so weak and useless to stop it.

She felt a two hands on her shoulders and looked up to see the Queen giving her a comforting smile as she wiped away the tears from Tinkerbell's face.

"Do not blame yourself" she said softly as Tinkerbell looked into her eyes.

"There are some things that not even you, my little tinker fairy can fix" she said softly as she pulled Tinkerbell into a hug, she would not usually admit it but she did have a soft spot for the Tinker fairy ever since she first arrived in Pixie Hollow, she hoped that she would be safe in this new world.

Tinkerbell eased out of the hug and turned to see Van Helsing standing near the edge of the tree, he turned back and walked over towards her as they saw the curse beginning to slowly encompass the pixie dust tree.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close; she looked up at his brown eyes with fear.

"What if we don't meet each other during the curse, what if something happens and we're not together, Gabriel I don't know what I would do without you" she said sadly as she held onto his hands tightly.

He smiled sadly and brought a hand up to caress her cheek, before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Do not worry my love, no matter how long it takes or how far I must go, I will find you" he said sweetly as the curse was but mere feet away as they pulled each other into one final embrace.

"I will always find you" he whispered into her ear as the curse surrounded them, and then all went black.

**( Storybrooke ) **

Mr. Gold had left Granny's diner with Adrian in tow, both men walking towards Adrian's car.

"So you've finally come to Storybrooke, after all these years of running around and wasting my money, you come back, why now?" Mr. Gold said as they walked.

Adrian turned to give him a blank look.

"I don't know ok, maybe I thought that you would have finally softened up a bit and stopped being so cold to everyone, but apparently that hasn't happened yet" he said with his voice hard as stone, however his eyes softened slightly and he continued.

"…Plus Mum always wanted to see the world, I thought if she were still here…maybe she would have been proud of me" he said sadly, Gold stopped and turned Adrian, his own eyes tinged with sadness, a silenced passed between both of them for a few moments before his father replied.

"….She was always proud of you, no matter what you did" he said, Adrian looked up at his father with a small smile as they remembered the kind woman.

"But travelling around the world at your age!" he exclaimed slightly, an amused tone now filling his voice.

"She would have killed me for allowing you to do it" Mr. Gold continued as he let out a small laugh.

"Hahahaha, yeah she would have, but I'm sure you could have come up with a good excuse" Adrian said fondly.

"I could never seem to win an argument with your mother, she always seemed to have a response for each of my reasons, she would always have a solution too" he said as his voice wavered slightly at the end, they both realized they had reached Adrian's car and Mr. Gold suddenly heard a shuffling noise, her turned and gave Adrian an incredulous look.

"Please don't tell me you still have that damn dog" he said half rhetorically.

"Oh come on, you know you love Sam" Adrian said as he opened the door and the dog instantly jumped out and began to jump up on Gold, crinkling his suit and making the older man stagger back slightly as the dog reacted to him excitedly.

"I'd love for him to run off and never return" Gold said irritated at having his clothes now looking slightly amiss and smelling like dog. Adrian let out a short laugh as he positioned the dog into the back seat of the car and his father sat down in the passenger seat.

"Is there anywhere else you needed to go today, because I'd love for you to show me around town" Adrian said as he sat in the driver's seat and put on his seat belt.

"Well you're in luck, since I was planning on collecting the rent today anyway, we can have a look around while I do business" he said as Adrian smiled slightly before he pulled the car out of its parked position.

Across town at the same time, a middle aged woman was walking out of the grocery store, her arms holding several bags, a teenage girl at her side carrying fewer bags as they exited the store.

The older woman was Claire Kensington; she ran a local contracting business that she had basically inherited from her husband Charlie after he passed away several years ago. She had blue eyes and was a brunette but she kept her hair tied back always, she looked quite good for her age as well, a fact that was well known around town.

"It's a good thing we got the groceries now Tina" she said as she turned to her daughter "I have to get home, Mr. Gold will be stopping by soon"

As soon as she said that her daughter turned to her, she was seventeen years old and had bright blue eyes like her mother, unlike Claire however Tina had bright blonde hair that went just past her shoulders which she usually wore in a pony-tail or a bun, she was a cheerful and all around happy girl.

However her smile faltered at the news that Mr. Gold would be stopping by, she always tried to see the good in everyone and tried to make friends with them, but Mr. Gold always seemed so cold and distant, in a way she felt sorry for the man, he didn't seem to have a friend in the world and her own thoughts about him were probably a lot more nicer than a majority of the town, she quickly masked her expression with a smile, she would try and be nicer to him when she saw him later today.

For some reason she felt like something new and important was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the first chapter. <strong>

**I Hope i wrote the characters ok, I've never written a OUAT fanfic before, let alone a crossover with Tinkerbell. **

**What do you think will happen when Adrian meets Tina, and what of the other fairies what happened to them ? **

**And just how did Van Helsing become the son of the dark One ? **

**For all this and more please stick around for the next chapter of my new story. **

**And as always please review and let me know what you think and what you'd like to see, i love reading reviews as it helps and encourages me to write more. **


	2. Families and Siblings

**Hello dear readers, I hope you're ready for chapter 2**

**A time skip will happen next chapter over a few weeks and Emma will arrive in Storybrooke, also a new character OC appears in this chapter, which belongs to I am Katie Daughter of Demeter who will be a supporting/main character in the story. **

**Also I have come up with a back story for Van Helsing as well as how he became the Dark One's son, i will probably put it in episode 8, desperate souls. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Once Upon a Time or Tinkerbell and the Disney fairies series, they belong to ABC, Disney, and their other respective owners, i do however own my OC, and other OCs i create.****

* * *

><p><strong>(Storybrooke) <strong>

Mr. Gold was the first to step out of the car; Adrian got out of the driver's side and looked at the house they had stopped at.

"So why are we here?" he asked, turning to his father.

"We're here, because Mrs. Kensington wanted to discuss a loan from me, as well as some previous business arrangements we have" Mr. Gold replied as he made his way up to the porch, Adrian rang the doorbell and they both stood there patiently as they heard footsteps coming from inside.

The door was opened by a woman who Adrian assumed was Mrs. Kensington, who upon seeing Mr. Gold smiled slightly as she opened the screen door.

"Mr. Gold, I'm glad you're here" She said as she motioned for him to enter, before her eyes furrowed slightly as she looked at Adrian.

"And you are?" she said politely.

"My son, Adrian" Mr. Gold said shortly, Claire's eyes widened slightly at the proclamation, while Adrian smiled slightly at her expression.

"O-Oh…I uh didn't know you had a son Mr. Gold" she said as she looked at the two of them, seeing the matching brown eyes, the only difference were the older of the two having a slight gold color.

"Yes, well he's recently returned from abroad, but I do believe you wanted to discuss business and not about my family situations Mrs. Kensington" Mr. Gold said curtly as Claire suddenly looked embarrassed as she led them to the living room.

"Why don't you wait here Adrian, Mrs. Kensington and I have to discuss some things" Mr. Gold said as the two adults headed towards the kitchen in another room.

"Tina! We have company, can you come down here please" Claire said towards a staircase, a few moments passed before her daughter came down the stairs, holding several books in a stack as she tried to navigate her way down to the living room.

"Please keep Adrian here company while Mr. Gold and I talk" Claire said kindly as she directed Mr. Gold to follow her.

Tina made her way into the living room but due to her effort at balancing her books she failed to notice a small footrest until it was too late.

She was able to stop herself from completely falling over but her books fell and scattered across the floor, she looked up at Adrian, an embarrassed expression suddenly came over her as she realised she had humiliated herself in front of him.

"Having a bit of trouble, are you dearie?" he said amused as she scrambled to pick them all up, smiling slightly he leaned down and picked up several off them, taking a glance at their titles he saw that they were mostly books on design and high school to College level engineering.

"I'm guessing you like design than?" he asked rhetorically as he handed her the books which she placed on the coffee table before she turned back to him.

"Um, well yeah, It's one of my favourite subjects at school, plus building and fixing things, It fascinates me" she said as she finally got a good look at him, he was her age that was for sure, but he was slightly taller than her, and he was giving her a small smirk, but it didn't annoy her.

"Hey, I just realised I haven't seen you around school?" she said as she gave him a puzzled expression.

"Well I only recently come to Storybrooke, before than I did all my classes through correspondence, plus I graduated early you could say" he said tucking a small strand of hair from his face, Tina was about to ask him more another voice interrupted both of them.

"Why are you hanging around that creep Gold?"

Adrian turned to see an older girl leaning against the double door frame that led from the hall to the living room.

She had black tight fitting pants on with black boots and a rock and roll t-shirt on, she also had her hair up into a high pony-tail which had purple streaks in it, and her face had several piercing in it, she was giving him a narrow eyed stare from across the room.

"And you are?" Adrian replied smoothly as he stared back at her with narrowed eyes.

"That's my older sister Valerie" Tina said slightly annoyed at being interrupted by her gloomy sibling, Valerie was twenty two and quite a handful.

Her attitude towards her mother and younger sister had become strained over the years since their father died. She became moody and rebellious towards their mother, and she and Tina rarely had any conversations without one of them either walking away in a huff, or yelling at one another.

Tina didn't like getting into fights with her sister, but she couldn't stand the way Valerie acted towards them sometimes, all Tina did was be friendly and civil and yet her advances were pushed away.

"It's Val" the older girl replied as she still continued to give Adrian a stone cold stare.

"And why would you say that about him?" Adrian replied as he smirked slightly, she didn't know who he was, and he just wanted to see the expression on her face when she found out.

The older girl let out a small scoff of amusement before she answered.

"Where do I begin, maybe because he's the creepiest guy in town, acts like he owns the place which is even worse since he does, he's a greedy old bastard and if there was a Ebenezer Scrooge contest he would win every year, no competition" she finished ranting, she smirked at the wide eyed shocked look on Tina's face, the other guy however was still smirking at her.

She was glad however that Mr. Gold wasn't in the room, she would say what she wanted about him behind closed doors, but she didn't think she would ever have the courage to openly mock the man to his face; she was brave but not stupid.

"Well that is indeed a lovely little description you have there" Adrian said humorously before he turned back to Tina.

"Is she always this entertaining or just when you have guests around?" he asked sarcastically which got a giggle from the blonde.

Val gave him another sour look before she tensed as she heard her mother and Mr. Gold approaching and she moved away from the door frame towards the couch and sat down opposite Tina and Adrian.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement Mrs. Kensington" Mr. Gold said as he stepped into the room, Claire beside him who looked happy at whatever arrangement they had made.

"Hello Mr. Gold" Tina said kindly as the older man turned to her and returned the smile, albeit not as enthusiastically

"And hello to you too Tina" he said before turning to Val who gave him a wave with a large fake smile on her face.

"Well I think it's time for us to go now son" he said to Adrian, who stood up from the coach.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Kensington, you have a wonderful home" he said politely before he turned back to Valerie, who was staring at him wide eyed as her mouth looked like it was ready to fall off its hinges.

Tina however wasn't as shell shocked as she got up from the couch and walked them to the door with her mother, Adrian turned back towards her before they exited.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again" he said to Tina as he flashed a smile before turning back to his father as they walked towards their car.

"He seems….. Nice, for Mr. Gold's son" Claire said evenly, he had a similar air to him as his father did, but she wouldn't judge him too soon, the boy had only just arrived.

"….yeah, he does" Tina replied as she watched them drive off, something about him felt odd, when he spoke to her it was as if she heard his voice before, it sent a certain tingle up her spine.

She walked back into the living room where Valerie had finally pulled her jaw back up and was staring blankly into space.

"…..That was…..Gold's …son!" she exclaimed before pausing.

.

.

.

.

"What a bastard!"

**(Pixie Hollow) **

"I'm glad you're here to help with the work, we couldn't have done it this fast without you" Tinkerbell said as she and Van Helsing were just leaving the Tinker's nook after several hours of working.

"Of course you couldn't have, I'm just that good" he replied with a small smirk, Tinkerbell gave him a small slap on the shoulder.

"You're magic may speed up the process, but I still had to correct a few mistakes when you messed up" she replied giving him a knowing look, he tried to hide his slight embarrassment at being caught out.

"Well yes, but you're the Tinker Fairy aren't you" he said pointedly.

"And you're the 'oh so powerful son of the Dark One'" she replied with an exaggerated deep tone at the end.

"You lack faith in my abilities?" he said as he held a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Well what about when I got stuck on the mainland, and Vidia, you and the others were looking for me, and that led to the whole mix-up with Lizzie's dad?" she asked.

"We've been over this before, I accidently used the wrong ingredient in that potion I drank and it weakened my powers for over three days, I couldn't even teleport properly" he said recalling the memory.

"Or what about that time Zarina joined the pirate crew and made off with the blue Pixie Dust?" she shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"She hit me with an entire assortment of that coloured Pixie Dust, unlike you who was stuck with water talent powers, I had an entire mashup of fairy powers, I couldn't focus on my own magic without a tree suddenly shooting out of the ground, light constantly beaming at my eyes, bugs following me around, or might I add trying to make a catapult out of a pinecone and some vines!" he finished with his arms outstretched in frustration.

"hahahahah, that was so funny though, and we've got so many good stories from that adventure" she said soothingly as he cracked a small smile as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked along the path.

"Well I guess so dearie, but I still wish that baby crocodile hadn't claimed me and Rosetta as its 'parents'" he said with a small huff.

"Oh come on, you love Crocky, you should go with Rosetta to visit him sometimes, she says he misses you" Tinkerbell said fondly.

"We shall see" he said as they reached Tinkerbell's hut.

**( Storybrooke ) **

Adrian stopped when they reached his father's home, he took one look at it and had to hold in a laugh at the appearance of the pink mansion, it just seemed so contrasting to the man who lived inside it.

Getting out he opened the back door for Sam, who happily jumped out of the car and quickly ran up and down the lawn, revelling in his new home.

"The dog is not allowed in the house" Mr. Gold said strongly as he opened the side gate and let Sam go through to the backyard, before walking over towards the door and putting his key in the lock.

"Fine, I'm sure he can stay in the shed until I find him a proper kennel" Adrian said as they entered into the foyer.

He looked around and studied the various objects and expensive decor that littered walls.

"I see your decorating taste hasn't changed much" Adrian said dryly.

"Well if you don't like it I'm sure granny's has a room open" Mr. Gold replied with a small smirk as Adrian returned it with a blank look.

Suddenly a voice interrupted both of them.

"Your Home?" said a voice from inside the house, Adrian looked around confused, and he heard footsteps approaching, he turned to Mr. Gold who had a look of realisation on his face.

"There was something I may have forgotten to mention" he began, before he was interrupted by the appearance of a girl from the adjoining room.

She had red hair that went down close to her waist in length, she was wearing a short skirt over a pair of leggings and boots, and had a white t-shirt on, she was quite beautiful, her skin was on the pale side and she had a small amount of freckles on her face, she quickly walked over to Mr. Gold and gave him a hug.

"Dad, you're back" she said as Mr. Gold returned the hug awkwardly, when they broke apart he looked at Adrian whose eyes were wide as he stared at them both.

"Who's this?" she said turning to him with a small smile, Mr. Gold looked between them and sighed slightly.

"This is Adrian" he said finally, a small gasp and a look of realisation flashed across her face.

"Oh" she said sheepishly.

"…..Did I miss something, or did she just call you…..dad" Adrian said, still trying to come to grips with what just happened.

"My name is Annabelle" She said, slightly annoyed at being called 'she'.

"Annabelle here is….well I adopted her some time ago" Mr. Gold said "she lives here with me"

A silence passed between the three of them, no one speaking for several moments, Adrian was processing it all, and his father had adopted her. Which mean that she was now his sister, he didn't know how he felt about that.

"Why don't I let you two get to know each other, I'm sure you've got a lot in common" Mr. gold said as he made his way out of the room, leaving the two of them standing there awkwardly.

"So, it's nice to finally meet you" Annabelle said as she extended her hand out towards him, he looked at it before looking back up at her.

"Yes, I'm sure it is" he said evenly, frowning slightly she thought of ways to break the ice, they moved through the halls as he took in his new home.

"So, how old are you?" She asked happily.

"I'm seventeen" he said curtly, taking a look around the living room that they found themselves in as they were walking throughout the house.

"Oh, I'm eighteen" she said before a small grin broke out on her face. "I guess that makes you my little brother than"

Adrian gave an annoyed grunt as they made their way up to the second floor, Anabelle leading the way.

"This is your room, I'm sure you can find your way from here, dinner is at six thirty so if you want some" she said as he opened the door to inspect his room, it was quite large and he remembered the luxury his father used to spoil him with, it was all coming back to him now.

"Yes, I'll be sure to remember that" he said as he placed his bags down onto the bed, Anabelle giving him another smile before she waked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He picked up one of his bags, which was a small backpack and opened it, reaching through it he found what he was looking for.

Pulling out a small wooden box that was plain in appearance, he opened the lid of the box to reveal a layered inside, and a wrapped object inside.

Taking out the object he carefully unwrapped it, the object within finally being revealed.

It was a pocket watch.

An ornate golden pocket watch that had intricate designs on it. He pushed the small button on the top and it opened to reveal the clock face, it had a small crack in it, and the clock itself seemed to tick forward and then backwards before jumping ahead a few seconds, and then back, and so on as it jumped around the clock face irregularly.

He looked at it gently, caressing its chain before lowering it into his palm.

**(Pixie Hollow) **

Van Helsing and Tinkerbell were just about to sit down on her couch when a knocking came from the front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" she said curiously.

Tinkerbell got up and answered the door to see Terence standing there and out of breath.

"Tink you've got to come quick, the fairies at the winter border found something, Queen Clarion told me to come get you and Van Helsing immediately" he said frantically.

"Oh, Ok sure" Tinkerbell said, unsure of what exactly had been found to cause such urgency, she quickly grabbed her winter coat.

Van Helsing wrapped an arm around Tinkerbell.

"It will be quicker if we go this way" he said before they were both surrounded by red smoke and disappeared from view.

When they reappeared they were right on the border between winter and summer, Queen Clarion was on the winter side next to Lord Milori, wearing a coat and her wings were already frosted to prevent them from being damaged, they appeared to be standing near an object on the ground with Periwinkle, Tinkerbell quickly got her wings frosted and crossed over the border.

"Tink!" Periwinkle exclaimed as she hugged her sister, Tinkerbell smiled as she returned the hug before she looked over towards Queen Clarion.

"Queen Clarion, what's wrong, why did you want me to come to the border?" she asked as the Queen gave her a troubled look before moving over towards a large block of ice that was lying on the ground.

"The winter fairies discovered something strange in the ice below, on the frozen side of the river. It must have only came to the surface recently, but we moved it up to here so we could confirm our suspicions, when we were got a good look at it however, well you will understand why we called you here" She said motioning Tinkerbell towards the block of Ice.

Walking over to it slowly, she leaned over it and gasped at what she saw within the block of ice.

It was a fairy.

Frozen solid inside the ice was a fairy with long red hair and still wearing the white dress that Tinkerbell remembered wearing on the night she arrived at Pixie Hollow, but that's not what caught her attention the most.

The fairy looked like Periwinkle and Tinkerbell herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I sure enjoyed writing it, i'm sure your all wondering who the mysterious new fairy is. <strong>

**well she will be explained further as we continue through the story, i hope you all review and let me know what you think as well as anything about the story you'd like to tell me, i really love reading reviews. **

**well i hope you enjoyed and the next chapter Emma appears **


	3. card game's and motorcycles

**Here is chapter 3, it is the longest chapter in this story so far at over 6000 words ! **

**Also I have decided on not having Emma appear for maybe another 2 chapters, I just want to get more development with the characters first while Adrian and Mr Gold are still cursed, as well as develop a friendship between Adrian and Tina before he remembers. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please Review, I love reading your feedback and it really helps. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Once Upon a Time or Tinkerbell and the Disney fairies series, they belong to ABC, Disney, and their other respective owners, i do however own my OC, and other OCs i create.**

* * *

><p><em>Adrian didn't know what had happened, one minute he was in his room in the Victorian mansion, and the next he was standing inside a large elegantly decorated room. It looked well-furnished and similar to what you would expect from a castle which is where he assumed he was. <em>

_Looking around slowly he saw there were large windows to the left of him that seemed to overlook the estate and a large mountain range in the distance, he brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and try and figure out exactly what was going on, but was shocked to see the appearance of his hand. Instead of the normal brown skin he was used to, the hand was a golden grey colour and his nails were a dark blackened shade. _

"_What the hell!" he exclaimed as his breathing began to speed up, he looked around frantically and saw a mirror in one corner of the room, running over to it he removed the cloth that had been placed over it and the sight before him made him gasp and recoil back, the visage staring back at him was not that of himself. _

_Well not his normal self. _

_Adrian saw that his eyes were large and reptilian; his entire body seemingly coated in the golden tint, and his hair was lank and unkempt. He recoiled back and hastily pulled the curtain back down onto the mirror. _

_Before he could make sense of anything else he heard the creaking of large doors opening and turned to see the somewhat familiar form of his father walk through the doors, but he was not how he remembered him, his appearance was similar to Adrian's himself. _

"_Ah, your back I see. You know when you said you were going to take a trip to pixie hollow I assumed you meant for a few days at the most, not a month" His father said with a light tone of annoyance as he sauntered across from him and sat down at the table in the centre of the room. _

"_What?" Adrian said as he was still not sure what the hell was going on or whatever the weird version of his dad was saying._

_Before he could ask what exactly the older man meant, the doors opened once again and Adrian glanced over to see a young woman walking in, he glanced back to the spot where his dad had been sitting moments ago and saw that it was now empty. _

_Turning back to the young woman he saw her more clearly and his eyes widened slightly at her appearance, she looked just like…._

"_Tina?"_

_The girl looked exactly like the youngest Kensington daughter, except she was wearing a forest green dress which appeared to be made from a leaf material and her hair was in a bun. _

_Oh and she had pointed ears and wings coming out of her back._

_The Tina look alike didn't seem to acknowledge his words as she cheerfully walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, he didn't return the embrace as he was now even more confused and as she leaned back he saw that she was smiling brightly at him._

"_I'm glad the winter preparation is over, now I can spend some more time here, and I think your dad is warming up to me more, although I think that may be your mother's doing" 'Tina' said as Adrian looked at her strangely._

"_Oh and I finished reading that book she gave me, the one with the far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, oh and the prince in disguise, I'll ask if she's got any more like it, what do you think?" she said turning to him with bright eyes filled with excitement. _

Adrian opened his eyes in a flash, he slowly got up into a sitting position and looked around the room, it was back to normal, he brought his right hand up to his face and inspected it, and it too was back to normal.

A dream

It was just a dream; however he couldn't recall having a dream that strange in quite a while, pulling the covers of he got out of bed and made his way slowly to the bathroom, checking the time to see that it was nine o'clock Saturday morning.

Half an hour later he was sitting at the breakfast table drinking a cup of tea and trying to recall some of the aspects of his dream, Anabelle was sitting across from him eating a piece of toast and looking at him strangely.

"Ya hungry?"

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow to see she was holding a banana a few inches in front of his face, taking the banana out of her hands he placed it away from him before turning back to his tea.

"I don't eat fruit" he said with conviction, he then tried to ignore the wide eyed looks he was getting from the girl.

"What do you mean you don't eat fruit, everybody eats fruit" she said incredulously.

"I don't"

Mr. Gold came in several minutes later to see his son and his adopted daughter sitting there, a wide assortment of fruits spread out on the table.

"Grapes"

"No"

"Mango"

"No"

"Pineapple"

"No"

"Pomegranate"

"No"

They were interrupted with a small cough from their father.

"Still?" was all the man said as the younger boy gave him a deadpan look.

"You know I thought all of your travelling abroad may have widened your palate a bit and opened you up to trying new things" He said as he poured himself a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"Nope" was all Adrian said as he took a sip of his tea before turning to his father who was now sitting across from them at the head of the table and seemingly browsing through the Daily Mirror.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about" Adrian said as his father looked up from the paper slightly.

"I was looking through the garage and I couldn't seem to find my bike, did you move it or something?" he said as he took another sip of his tea.

"Oh that, I sold that bike six months ago" Mr. Gold said plainly before turning back to the paper, Adrian almost did a spit take as he turned back to face him.

"You what!"

"It was taking up room in the garage that I felt could be used for other things, plus I had no way of knowing when you would be returning so I decided on selling it to someone who would actually use it instead of letting it gather dust" Mr. Gold explained evenly as Adrian looked ready to blow a gasket.

"I sent it here a year ago because I thought you would look after it for me" he said with irritation in his voice.

"You should be glad I didn't have it scrapped" Mr. Gold said plainly as Adrian let out a groan before turning to face his father.

"Well who did you sell it to, I'm getting it back"

Mr. Gold turned to him and let out a small sigh.

"Well if you must know, I sold it to a young man by the name of Jackson Overland"

"And where can I find him" Adrian asked impatiently.

"Well unfortunately he no longer is in possession of your bike, lost it in a card game the last I heard" Mr. Gold said as he continued to scan the pages, not paying attention to the shocked look on Adrian's face.

Annabelle giggled at his expression before he snapped out of it.

"Then who has it now?" he asked impatiently once again.

Mr. Gold looked over the paper at his son and gave a small smirk.

"Why that would be Miss Valerie Kensington of course"

"What?!" Adrian exclaimed slightly at the news.

"Oh yes, I've seen her riding around on it quite a number of times, always seems to be enjoying herself, having the time of her life" Mr. Gold said smiling, purposefully winding his son up.

Adrian's right eye twitched slightly before he stood up, pushing his chair back in before making his way back up to his room, he quickly changed out of his pyjamas into an Armani suit similar to his father's except he had forgone the use of a tie and instead left the top buttons undone.

Making his way back down stairs he walked wordlessly past both of the occupants of the kitchen and out the front door.

It took him over half an hour to reach the Kensington residence, partly due to him forgetting the way at one point, but he had quickly rectified that. Stepping out of the car he slowly closed the door and glanced up at the home before making his way up the driveway and to the porch.

Knocking twice on the front door he waited several seconds, footsteps were heard before the door opened to reveal Mrs. Kensington wearing what he assumed was her work clothes, she was at first shocked to see him there but she overcame it and gave him a polite smile.

"Good morning, Adrian" she said kindly, he gave her a slight nod of his head.

"Are you here for your father? The rent isn't due for another two weeks" she said somewhat nervously at the end, Adrian gave her a small shake of his head.

"No that's not why I'm here Mrs. Kensington, actually it's about your daughter Valerie" he said evenly as Claire suddenly looked at him in confusion.

"What about Valerie?"

"May I come in?" he said politely, to which she nodded and made her way through the door and led him through to the kitchen.

"It seems my father sold my Harley Davidson motorcycle roughly six months ago, and through a series of events it is now in Valerie's possession" he said as Claire was pouring herself a cup of coffee and looked at him as she sighed slightly.

"So that's were that thing came from, believe me I don't like her riding that thing anywhere" she said frowning.

"I'm convinced she's just using it as another way to act out, she never listens to a word I say" Claire said before turning back to Adrian.

"Well if I could talk to her I'm sure I could work something out and get it back, is she here now?" Adrian asked, Claire shook her head with a frown on her features.

"No, she stayed out all night last night and I haven't heard a word from her since seven last night"

"Mom, who are you talking to?" came a voice from the next room, Adrian turned to see Tina walk in. She was wearing a pair of light grey jeans and a green sweater that was tucked in, she also had a pair of red converse on her feet and her hair was once again in a pony-tail.

Upon entering the kitchen and seeing Adrian, Tina smiled and walked in to join them.

"It's nice to again...Um ..Mr. Gold?" She said the last part unsurely.

"Please call me Adrian, Mr. Gold make's me sound like my father" he said with a small smile which she returned.

"It seems your sister's bike originally belonged to Adrian here, he wants to get it back" Claire said as she was moving around the kitchen and gathering items before she picked up a brown handbag and walked over to Tina.

"I've got to go to work sweetie, but I'll be back later. Try and help Adrian find Valerie" she said before giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before she exited the room and a few moments later was gone.

There was a small silence in the room as Adrian glanced at Tina and suddenly remembered the strange dream he had the previous night, it had been so vivid and real, however he tried to put it past him.

"So is there anywhere in particular Valerie could be?" he asked as Tina looked down slightly before turning to him.

"Well yeah, Mom doesn't like her going there which makes her want to go there even more, although I don't know why" she said with a slight sad tone behind her words, Adrian picked up on it and made a note of it.

"The Rabbit Hole, it's a bar that she goes to" Tina said as Adrian nodded and began to exit the room, intending to find this place and in turn find Valerie, however before he could make it to the door Tina's voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Turning her saw her come jogging up before standing beside him.

"I'll come with you, that is if you don't mind?" she asked sheepishly as he gave her a small nod as they left the house and made their way to his car, Adrian opening the passenger door for her before walking around and getting in.

After leaving the residential area he began to drive into town.

"You know some would say it's unwise to take a ride with a stranger" he remarked as he stopped at a red light.

"Well we have met before so technically you're not a stranger" Tina said with a smile.

"Plus I would like to think I am a good judge of character" she continued as he turned to her slightly.

"Or I could just be a very good actor dearie" he said with a smirk, Tina let out a small giggle as the light turned green and he drove onwards, and she couldn't help but ask something that had been on her mind since the other day.

"There's something that I've wanted to ask you since I met you the other day" Tina said as Adrian gave her a sidewards glance.

"And what would that be?"

"Why is it that you have an Australian accent, and yet your father sounds Scottish, like from Glasgow or something?" she asked questionably.

"Well his accent has mellowed a bit, but the answer to that would be my mother, she was Australian" he said evenly, Tina caught the way he said 'was' and felt bad for possibly bringing up bad memories.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I always assumed that Mr. Gold didn't have a wife, since Anabelle is adopted and all" Tina said quietly, Adrian gave her a small smile.

"It's fine, it has been some time since she passed and I wouldn't expect you to have known" he said as he turned back to the road, though Tina could tell there was still a lot of pent up emotion over his mother's death, she could see it in his eyes.

They continued driving until they finally arrived at the establishment, stepping out of the car he made his way inside as Tina stuck close to him as the entered the front door.

Instantly they were assaulted with the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke which seemed to permeate the air, Tina let out a small cough and wondered how and why anyone would choose to frequent this place, Adrian however didn't seem to be effected by it.

"How are you not affected by this?" Tina asked as she stifled a cough.

"Believe it or not I've been to worse places than this vile joint" Adrian replied smoothly as they weaved through several patrons of the Rabbit Hole.

One man who looked only a few years older than them let out a whistle at the sight of Tina which made the young girl nervously move closer to Adrian, however upon realising that she was now leaning into his chest she suddenly became flustered.

"O-Oh, I'm sorr-" she began to stutter out.

"It's fine" Adrian replied, sending a small glare into the man's direction before going back to scanning the bar for Valerie, his eyes wavered for a few seconds before coming to a stop at the sight of the young woman by the pool table, she was leaning on it while several shot glasses were lined up next to her and he didn't need to be a mind reader to know that they weren't her first.

Valerie turned back to reach for another shot and was confronted with the site of her little sister standing there with Gold's son, who was giving her what she now believed to be a smirk that was passed down from the man himself, she let out a small groan before standing up fully.

"And what do I have the absolute pleasure of entertaining Storybrooke's newest pain in my ass, and what may I add is he doing with my adorable little sister" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice in bucket loads.

"Valerie your drunk! And it's barely ten in the morning!" Tina exclaimed as she gave her sister a frown, Valerie let out a laugh before downing another shot and turning to Tina with a small pout.

"_Oh is it Tina, is it barely ten in the morning?" _she asked in a mockingly childish sounding voice.

"Hahaha and what are you doing hanging out with the son of that asshole gold anyway?" she asked stared at her sister's angered look of embarrassment she always scrunched up her face till it looked almost red, Valerie always found it hilarious.

"It's about your motorcycle, or should I say my motorcycle" Adrian said as he gave her a blank look, Valerie turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your motorcycle? Listen buddy I won that bike of that chump Overland months ago" she said defensively.

"Who bought it of my father, who had no right to sell it anyway" he said walking until he was a feet in front of her.

"And I want it back" he said with a narrowed look.

"Oh and what if I don't want to give it back?" she asked leaning closer to him and folding her arms.

"Well I'm sure we can reach an agreement, one way or another" he said as they circled each other like predatory cultures, eyeing the other for any sign of weakness, Tina stared at the two with a nervous expression.

"How about I play you for it?" Valerie asked with a smirk.

"Play me for it?" he repeated with a smirk that rivalled hers.

"Yeah, one hand of Poker" she said grabbing a pack of cards of a nearby table that she had brought with her.

"But you've got to make it interesting, raise the stakes so to speak" Valerie said as she shuffled the cards in her hands, Adrian didn't waver as he pulled out his wallet from his coat pocket and shuffled through it before placing a small stack of bills on the table.

"If you win, you keep the bike, plus you can have two grand in cash" he said giving her a sly smirk as her eyes widened at the small stack of bills, before she could make a move he picked it up and handed it to a wide eyed Tina as she looked at the amount of money in her hands.

"...And if you win?" Valerie said giving him a suspicious look; he had a similar air to him as his father did at the moment, like a viper about to strike its dinner.

"Well I don't think there's anything you could offer me that I would want material wise" he said slyly.

"But how about if I win, you have to come to my home once a fortnight and perform maintenance on the bike, as well as clean it" he said evenly, Valerie's face turned to confusion.

"And what would you gain from that, saving a few bucks from the mechanics? I'm pretty sure it wouldn't burn a hole in your silken pockets" she said Valerie with a smirk.

"No I wouldn't, but seeing you have to maintain and clean something that you covet so much, along with the knowledge that you can never have it, that would be payment enough" he finished as he took a seat on a stool.

"Is it a deal, dearie?"

Valerie gave him a small glare before smirking and extending her hand.

"Deal" she said, shaking his hand before she once again shuffled the cards and dealt them out on the table.

She took her five cards and scanned them with questioning eyes.

She almost had a royal flush with an Ace, a King, a Queen and a 10, the only card she was missing was a Jack, and in its place was a 9 of hearts.

Taking a small glance over at Gold she saw that he was staring back at her with a blank expression, she couldn't get anything out of him from his facial expression; she discarded the 9 and lowly reached for the deck to pick up the top card, silently praying for a Jack.

She picked it up and flipped it around tentatively.

It was a jack!

'_Oh I've got you know' _She thought sneakily as she put her cards face up on the table.

"Beat that rich boy" She mocked as he continued to give her a blank stare before placing his cards face up on the table, and as soon as he did Valerie's jaw dropped and she stared in disbelief.

It was a five of a kind.

"H-How did y-you..B-But I.." Valerie stammered before standing up angrily and slamming her fists on the table.

"You cheated!" she accused him fumingly.

"Well someone's a sore loser" Arian said smiling at the older girl who was glaring at him as if in some hope that it would cause his head to burst into flames.

"Is everything ok here?" a voice from behind Valerie said, her expression instantly dropped and she turned to see Sheriff Graham standing there.

"Nothing sheriff, just a little ….friendly disagreement" Valerie ground out, the world friendly almost being choked out as he gave her a disbelieving look before Valerie tried to change the subject.

"Shouldn't you be out on patrol?" she said as he turned back to her.

"Well I was, but I saw your bike out front and wanted to make sure you weren't causing any trouble, not _again" _he said placing a hand on his hip.

"Actually that would now be my bike, right?" Adrian said smirking at her slightly as she gave him another glare and shot her hand in her pocket and pulled out the keys before throwing them across the table, they slid until coming to a stop in front of him.

"Thank you" he said with a wide grin which succeeded in making her even angrier at him.

"You're Mr. Gold's son aren't you?" the sheriff asked with a slight raise of his right eyebrow.

"That would be me, Adrian gold, a pleasure" Adrian said evenly as he extended his hand, the sheriff gave it a tentative shake before frowning slightly.

"I'm sure, I also couldn't help but notice that you're under 21, technically you shouldn't be here" he said evenly as he motioned to the bar they were in, before looking over at Tina who looked down.

"And neither should you Tina" he said as the girl tried to avoid the look in his eyes.

Adrian looked over at Tina before turning back to the sheriff.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her, she was outside waiting in the car, she only came in to give me my phone back when she realised I left it there" he said pulling an iPhone out of his breast pocket.

"Isn't that right?" he said turning to Tina, for a few moments she said nothing before nodding slightly, Graham gave her a questioning glance before giving her a small smile.

"Ok, just don't let it happen again" he said trying to sound stern, but they could tell he saw through the little white lie but was letting her of the hook.

"But that doesn't explain you though" Graham said turning back to Adrian who gave him a small smile.

"Well my father does own the building, as well as the land it's built on, so I don't think there's any problem with me being here" Adrian said smoothly.

"Besides my business is done here anyway"

Graham gave him a small frown as Adrian walked past him to where Tina was sitting and motioned for her to follow him. Valerie gave low growl before she too followed them out.

Tina let out a small breath she didn't know she had been holding in, and also basked in the clean air that filled her lungs upon exiting the Rabbit Hole.

"Well how exactly is this going to work now" Valerie said motioning to her now former bike, and Adrian's car.

"You can drop the bike back of at my home, and I'm sure you can catch a taxi back from there" Adrian said flatly before stepping into the driver's seat and turning to Tina.

"Care for a ride?" he said while smirking at Valerie who glared at him, Tina nodded slightly before once again entering the passenger side and gave Valerie a small genuine smile.

"I'll see you at home"

Valerie didn't respond as they drove off, she trudged over to the bike that had been hers ten minutes ago, and got on as she pulled the helmet down.

"At least I'll know who to tell Graham is the prime suspect if she shows up missing within the next twenty four hours" she said as she started up the bike and made her way away from the Rabbit Hole.

Adrian sat behind the wheel with a small smile on his face as they drove down the road slowly, he looked in the rear view mirror to see Valerie turn off and go in another direction, the one which led to his house no doubt.

"Thanks"

He turned to look at Tina with questioning eyes.

"For what exactly?"

Tina gave him a sheepish look before continuing.

"For standing up for me, and getting me off the hook with Sheriff Graham. And again I'm sorry about Valerie"

"Don't worry about it" he said dismissively, although he wasn't sure himself why he had spoken up in her defence, something inside of him had just compelled him to speak up.

"Well I still want to thank you" Tina said smiling at him, Adrian didn't know why but he found himself smiling back at her.

"How about joining me for a cup of tea, Granny's Diner has a nice selection of teas" he said as she seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

"Sure thing, that sounds great, although I must confess I don't drink tea, I might need some help choosing a nice one" she said happily.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something to your liking" he said as they pulled in outside of the Diner, they stepped out and made their way past the picket fence that was out the front.

Upon entering the Diner, Adrian was met with a considerably different reaction then he had upon his first time entering the establishment, all heads seem to turn and when people saw him the whole Diner was awash with silence for several seconds, he smirked slightly when he saw the people who had evacuated the Diner when his father arrived were now rushing out at the sight of him.

"Well it seems that I've lost a few potential friends" he said dryly as they moved towards a booth, the remaining occupants of the Diner where whispering and talking in hushed tones, obviously about their Landlords son and he could only guess they were making assumptions about him, as well as why Tina was associating with him.

Tina however was seemingly ignorant of the hushed atmosphere that ad encompassed them, either that or she was choosing to ignore it, Adrian was thankful for whatever the reason however.

Before they could make any conversation however Ruby had walked over to their booth and placed two menu's down on the table, giving them both a friendly smile.

"Back again I see" she said flashing Adrian a small smile.

"Well seeing as the options for eating out are rather limited in Storybrooke it was only a matter of time I suppose" Adrian replied smoothly.

"Spoken like a true Gold" She said laughing slightly "Now what can I get for you two?" she said as she pulled out her notepad.

"I'll have a small pot of English Breakfast Tea please" he said before turning to Tina.

"It's my favourite"

"I'll get the same" Tina said as Ruby scribbled it down and walked back behind the counter, saying that it would be ready quickly.

"So I from what my Mom told me, apparently you've been abroad?" Tina said inquisitively.

"Yes, that's true. I've only recently returned from my travels"

"What was it like, travelling all over the world?" Tina asked excitedly.

"It was quite an experience, I've been to Paris and dined by the Eiffel Tower, backpacked through the Himalayas, seen the Pyramids and the sphinx, camped in rainforests and much more" he said smiling slightly at her wide eyed expression of intrigue and wonder.

"Wow! That's amazing, you've got to tell me more, have you been to England?" Tina said as she focused her full attention on him.

"Why yes, I've been to England several times, there's a lot of history there as well. I have been all through Europe actually" he said as Ruby came back and placed the two pots of tea in front of them, as well as two cups and saucers.

"Hey, don't forget you said you'd fill me in on your travels too" she said as she placed two spoons on the saucers.

"I haven't forgotten" Adrian said lightly "I'll have to stop by while you're on break one day"

Ruby gave him a grin in return.

"I'll be waiting" she replied happily before moving over to another table to clear it.

Tina and Adrian continued to talk and chat for another hour, talking about whatever place Tina brought up as well as his experiences while travelling, Tina also talked about her school life and her classes she was taking, Adrian seemed to be genuinely interested as he sat and listened to her talk about her life, seeing as he spent so much time away from a home environment, as well as a proper school Tina's accounts were amusing and refreshing.

They however found themselves with an additional guest when Henry came through the front door, he was wearing pretty much the same clothes, and once again had his backpack with him, upon seeing Adrian and Tina sitting together, his eyes seemed to light up more and he smiled brightly before heading over to them.

"Hi Adrian" Henry said as he stood beside their booth.

"Hello Henry, it's nice to see you again" the older teen said as he moved across and allowed Henry to sit in the vacant spot.

"Oh and what's this, no hello for me?" Tina said with a mock sad tone, Henry turned to Tina and laughed slightly at her expression.

"Hi Tina"

"You two know each other?" Adrian said as he looked between the two.

"Of course we know each other" Tina said smiling at Henry.

"I'm Henry's babysitter, I go and watch him a few nights a week and whenever his mother needs me to" Tina said as Adrian suddenly looked at Henry.

"Ah yes, my father told me of the infamous Regina Mills, quite a hard case from what I can gather" Adrian said as Tina shrugged slightly.

Henry however made no response as he once again had his nose buried in the large leather bound book he had on him previously.

'_I knew it, Tina is Tinkerbell'_ Henry thought as he looked back at the two older teens.

He hadn't been one hundred percent certain who Tinkerbell was, but after seeing both Adrian and Tina together had him convinced, especially due to their behaviour around each other after only such as short time, it was if they knew each other previously.

The Curse.

This was the sign he had been waiting for, Van Helsing's appearance signalled the arrival of The Saviour.

"So Henry, what's with the book?" Adrian asked curiously as he saw Henry engrossed in it the last time he saw him, and here again he was reading from it.

Henry looked up at him with a slightly narrow eyed look.

"That's top secret for now, I don't think you're ready to know just yet" he said as Tina let out a small giggle at Henry's 'serious' face.

"What about me Henry? Can I be let in on your 'top secret information' Tina said as Henry seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds before leaning over towards her and whispering.

"Next time you have to watch me, I promise" he said extending his pinkie finger to Tina who took it in hers and shook it before laughing and ruffling his hair. Henry sat back and laughed at her antics, Adrian smiled at the two, Tina acted like an older sister who was spending time with her brother, he wondered if it had anything to do with her relationship with Valerie, he also couldn't help but wonder how he was going to adjust to Anabelle.

Before he could continue his train of thought he was caught off guard by a man entering the Diner, he was an older man maybe in his early fifties and was rather portly in appearance.

No….It can't be…Not him….Not _him._

Adrian stiffened as the man turned and his face came into view, Adrian's body was as stiff as a board and everything else seemed to stop and all noise filtered out of the room as the man turned their eyes connected.

Time stopped as the two stared at each other, the older man's gaze setting into a glare that was matched by the one that appeared on Adrian's face, the younger of the two's fists clenched at his sides and his breathing became harsher, he was almost shaking with rage as the older man suddenly turned and stormed out the front door.

"Adrian?"

"Adrian?"

He turned to see Tina staring at him concerned, he looked down to see his fists were still clenched tightly, he opened them and tried to slow his breathing, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Mrs. Kensington walk through the Diner door, as if by cue he got up hastily and exited the booth.

"Tina, I'm afraid something has come up, I have to go now. I'm sure your mother can give you a ride home" He said as Tina nodded slowly, trying to figure out what had happened.

Before he could walk away Tina called out to him.

"D-Do you think we could do this again?"

He turned back to see her looking at him somewhat sheepishly as she fumbled with her words and fidgeted with her hands.

"Get tea, I mean. Could we do this again sometime?" she said as he smiled slightly at her words.

"Yes, I'd like that"

He then turned and hurriedly made his way outside, Claire walked over and sat next to Tina and looked at her questionably.

"What was that all about?" she asked, Tina turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, he saw Mr. French, the florist walk in and he suddenly got all tensed up, then he left and Adrian snapped out of it"

Claire looked at the door in confusion.

"That's strange; I don't know why he would react to Moe like that?"

Adrian stood outside on the pavement trying to regain his thoughts, he leant over and tried to breathe slowly but it didn't help, straightening up he walked quickly to where his car was parked but collided with a man carrying a brown grocery bag, the items fell all over the ground but Adrian was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Watch were you're going!" he snapped as he pulled himself off the ground and hastily got into his car and drove off, leaving the man standing there by himself.

Jefferson had been on his way back from the grocery store, on the way to his car after picking up several items. He didn't usually come to town, preferring to have most of his groceries and other items delivered to his house, due to the fact that whenever he came to town he would hear the whispers and see the looks of the townspeople, he was the crazy guy who lived out near the woods, the madman who lived on the hill, that's what they thought of him.

Though it was worse for him, since he knew.

He knew the truth, that they were all cursed, forced to live lives that weren't theirs, and he was one of the worst, having to suffer the burden of knowledge.

He was about to launch into yet another internal rant when he collided with a young man, the collision knocking him down and spilling the items from the bag, recovering from the fall he looked up to see who the person was and was shocked when he saw the face of the young man.

"Watch were you're going!" the teenager exclaimed angrily before he got into a nearby car and drove off in a rush.

Jefferson got back up off the ground, the bag lying forgotten on the ground as he stared at the car driving away as it turned a street and became lost from view, one word escaping from his lips.

"…Brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think !? <strong>

**I know there was no flashbacks to before the curse, but I'm trying to work out a timeline for when he met Tinkerbell and events in the enchanted forest, I am thinking about making a few side stories which go through the Tinkerbell movies with Van Helsing in them, what do you guys think ? **

**Also can any of you guess what's going on with Jefferson, and what happened with Adrian and Moe French ? I'd love to hear some of your theories . **

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and are excited for the next one, And until then please review and let me know what you think . **


End file.
